


I don't wanna be your friend (I wanna kiss your neck)

by Loubrator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dry Humping, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, feelings (but it's bearable)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubrator/pseuds/Loubrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis asked his best mate Zayn to recommend him a nice place where he could study for his finals without being interrupted, he didn’t think he’d end up in front of a coffee shop that was more hipster than the ones you see in pictures on tumblr, full of teenagers listening to indie rock music and writing poems about true love like they have ever felt it happening to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna be your friend (I wanna kiss your neck)

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this on my tumblr (hugsziall.tumblr.com), so I'm reposting it on here!   
> I really hope you like it, comments and kudos are appreciated, and you can always come and talk to me on tumblr :)  
> The title is from a song called I'm falling for you by The 1975.  
> Much love Xxx.

When Louis asked his best mate Zayn to recommend him a nice place where he could study for his finals without being interrupted, he didn’t think he’d end up in front of a coffee shop that was more hipster than the ones you see in pictures on tumblr, full of teenagers listening to indie rock music and writing poems about true love like they have ever felt it happening to them. (Larry Coffeeshop AU)

 

Pairings: Larry, Zerrie (only mentioned), Ziam, past Gryles

Contains: Bottom!Louis (what else really), Top!Harry, Smut, Rimming, Dry Humping, Sex and everything that goes with that, Feeeeeeelings (but it’s bearable) 

(very important!!!!) AN: Okay so this is the longest thing I’ve ever written and sorry for the bad ending, please keep in mind that English isn’t my first language, so sorry for mistakes!  
The title is from Falling for you by The 1975  
By the way, I imagined that Nick was a bit younger in the fic, let’s say… 24 or something? So it wouldn’t be creepy that Nick and Harry dated and all that!  
The beginning sucks a wee bit, but other than that, hope you enjoy!  
Oh, and feedback is  _always_ appreciated!!!

Word Count: 9.818

When Louis asked his best mate Zayn to recommend him a nice place where he could study for his finals without being interrupted, he didn’t think he’d end up in front of a coffee shop that was more hipster than the ones you see in pictures on tumblr, full of teenagers listening to indie rock music and writing poems about true love like they have ever felt it happening to them.

So, Louis was standing in front of it, contemplating whether he should get in, or not. He decided that he should, even though he hated coffee shops or coffee in general, but he didn’t have a choice since Zayn kicked him out because he was having a girl over.

Louis scoffed, he never thought that sex would be more important to Zayn than Louis, but then again, Louis would’ve done the same thing if he were in that position.

After another thirty seconds of just standing there, probably looking like a weirdo, Louis opened the door and heard the shrill  _ding_ of the bell hanging above it, before letting the door fall shut.

The place looked quite cozy, Louis had to admit, and there weren’t too many people in it, so that meant he could concentrate on his work better.  
He walked up to the counter and saw that no one was standing behind it, meaning he had enough time to decide what he wanted to drink.

Just as he decided what he wanted to order, he heard a deep voice saying ‘’Welcome at Narry’s, what can I get you?’’

When Louis looked up, he felt like the air was punched out of his lungs.

There, in front of him, stood a boy, probably the most beautiful boy Louis has ever seen in his life.

The first thing Louis noticed about the other lad, was that he had curls.  
And a lot of it, messily sitting on his head.

Louis never felt a bigger urge to touch someone’s hair.

He was also tall and lanky (yeah, Louis not-so-subtly checked him out, so what?) and his eyes were green and.

Okay, Louis must’ve been fucking dreaming, because Cute Boy was smiling at him and there were dimples, _bloody dimples,_ visible, deep and cute and Louis wanted to poke them.

When he saw that Cute Boy furrowed his eyebrows, he realized that he had probably been starring too long at that Sexgod in front of him, so he cleared his throat and nonchalantly ordered his drink.

‘’A mug of Yorkshire tea please,’’ he smiled and Cute Boy smiled back and Louis felt as if he could faint.

‘’To go, or are you going to drink it here?’’ Cute Boy then asked and  _God, his voice._

‘’I’m having it here, thank you,’’ Louis replied politely, before glancing at Cute Boy’s name tag, apparently his name was Harry.

That boy even had a fucking perfect name. Louis wanted to smash his own head into the fucking counter.

When Cute Boy,  _Harry_ , turned around to prepare Louis’ tea, Louis discreetly spared a look to his arse, cute but small, he thought.

‘’Here’s your tea, um…’’

‘’Louis.’’  
Harry beamed at that.

‘’Louis, okay. Here’s your tea, that’d be three pounds fifty.’’  
Louis handed Harry the money and couldn’t help but feel a spark run up his skin when his and Harry’s fingers brushed.

‘’Thank you,’’ Harry spoke softly and Louis took his ordered drink, making his way to a corner of the shop where he sat down and took his books out.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, too absorbed in the script he had to learn until Monday, until he felt somebody tap his shoulder.

He looked up to see Harry standing in front of him, smiling warmly.

‘’Uhm, I’m sorry to interrupt you like this, but we’re closing now and I really don’t wanna do this, but er…’’

‘’I need to go,’’ Louis finished the sentence for him. ‘’It’s totally okay, I’m sorry I didn’t look at the time.’’

Harry only blushed and nodded, stepping away to let Louis stand up and put on his jacket.

‘’When do you open up the shop?’’ Louis asked with a friendly smile, he really wanted to come back and see Harry more often. Louis was really,  _really_ attracted to him.

‘’At eight, mostly. My friend Niall should open it, but he oversleeps sometimes, so it could also be at half past nine.’’

Louis frowned at him, furrowing his brows.  
‘’Isn’t he going to lose his job that way?’’

Harry chuckled and shook his head, smiling at Louis.  
‘’No, we own the coffee shop. We got the idea two years ago, saved some money and voila, here we are. I named it,’’ he stated proudly, and Louis realized that Harry just took his and this Niall guy’s name, mixed them together, and it equaled Narry.

Stupid joke, Louis thought. He really liked that boy.

‘’How creative of you,’’ Louis mused before taking his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, ‘’See you soon, Harry.’’

‘’Bye, Louis,’’ Harry smiled and watched the beautiful boy exit the shop.

~

‘’…and his voice, Zayn,  _his fucking voice,_ it’s so deep and beautiful and-‘’

‘’Lou, goddamn it, shut up or else,’’ Zayn huffed out, rubbing his face with his hands, tired of Louis who has been talking about Harry for the past 40 minutes.

Louis looked at him sternly, pursing his lips and muttering a ‘’or else what?’’  
In less than a minute, Zayn had Louis tackled to the ground, tickling his sides and laughing as Louis squealed and writhed beneath him.

‘’Get off of me, you wank-  _AH, Zayn!_ ’’

Zayn stood up and helped Louis to his feet before the smaller boy punched him lightly on the shoulder, both boys slumping back onto the couch.

‘’Seriously though, he’s such a fucking looker, and nice too. What should I dooooo?’’ Louis whined the last part and Zayn just rolled his eyes, texting away on his phone  _again._

‘’I don’t know about you mate, but I had a really nice time with Perrie and that’s all I care about, so. Sorry, can’t help you,’’ Zayn smirked at the glare Louis shot him, the older boy throwing his head back in frustration.

‘’That’s because you’re a selfish bastard!’’ Louis yelled, but both boys knew that he didn’t mean it. Zayn was anything but, he was caring, and selfless, and loving, and pretty much the only person who could put up with Louis more than three hours at once. ‘’I didn’t get laid in like, a month and a half, and there’s this hot fucking boy that I can’t get out of my mind, and do you know how frustrating it is that I will never get him?’’

Zayn looked at his best friend confused, before speaking.  
‘’Why shouldn’t you get him, Lou?’’

‘’I don’t even know if he swings my way,’’ Louis said with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked at Zayn desperately, like the lad could do anything to help Louis, and he just smiled warmly.

Moving over to where Louis was sitting on the other end of the couch, he threw his arms around the smaller boy and pressed him into his chest.

‘’Then find out, you fuckwit. You’re never gonna know if you don’t try, and besides, I’m sure even if he were straight, he’d definitely turn gay just for that arse of yours.’’

Louis cracked up at that and glared at Zayn, trying to hold back a smile but not succeeding. Zayn only laughed and kissed Louis’ forehead before standing up and walking towards the hallway and into his room. Louis loved his best friend really very much.

~

The next day was a bit hectic for Louis.

He woke up a bit late and had to rush to get ready, which wouldn’t have been that much of a problem, but Louis wanted to go to the coffee shop before he had to attend classes.

He remembered that Harry had told him that they opened the shop at eight, or a bit later, and his classes started at nine. His watch said it was almost 8:30 which was quite late.

Fuck it, Louis thought, he could be late for class for once in his life, won’t kill anybody.

So he made his way into city, to the coffee shop.

Once he made it there, he checked his hair in his phone and took a deep breath, before opening the door and hearing the bell  _ding_ again.

When he walked up to the counter, he was a bit disappointed ( _or maybe  a lot disappointed, since he actually had a dream last night that he came to the coffee shop and Harry handed him his drink with a note saying ‘’Wanna go out? Xx’’ and Louis said yes and they lived happily ever after)_ that Harry wasn’t there.

But he couldn’t just be like  _nope, Harry’s not here so I’m going to walk out of this place where only 5 or so people are in and look like a complete weirdo_ so he smiled at the blond boy standing there and looked at the menu, though he already knew what he’d order.

‘’Welcome at Narry’s, what can I get you, mate?’’ the blond boy said in a cheery voice and an Irish accent, and Louis decided that he liked him already.

‘’Yorkshire tea to go, please,’’ he smiled and watched as he turned around to another counter to make him his drink.

Louis saw a name tag on the counter, apparently blondie had take in off, and when he looked at it, he saw the name Niall written on it. So that must be Harry’s friend Niall, Louis thought.

‘’Here’s your drink!’’ Niall spoke and startled Louis a bit, he only chuckled and paid for his tea before turning around and-

‘’Ouch, shit!’’ he heard a voice curse, and as he looked up, he saw Harry.

Of course, who else would it be?

‘’Oh shit, Harry I- I’m so sorry, I really didn’t want to-‘’ Louis rambled as he tried to wipe the tea he just spilled on Harry with the sleeve of his jumper.

He heard Harry hiss and Louis thought that he must have been in pain from the burn of the hot tea. When he noticed that he couldn’t help Harry with his clothes, he gave up and sighed, defeated and embarrassed that he spilled  _steaming fucking tea_ on the boy he’d like to have in his bed.

‘’I’m so sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to do that,’’ Louis apologized with red cheeks, but looked a bit surprised when Harry started laughing.

‘’It’s okay Lou, it happens.’’

Louis tries not to faint at the nickname sliding easily off of Harry’s tongue.

‘’When I started working here, I used to spill coffee or tea on literally everyone, so I’m not one to judge,’’ Harry chuckled and grabbed a napkin from the counter, handing it to Louis so he could wipe his own jumper.

‘’You’re gonna have to take that off, bro,’’ Niall said and looked at the big stain on Louis’ shirt, ‘’or else you’re gonna get a cold, your sweater’s wetter than Harry’s.’’

Harry chuckled then and heard Harry mumble ‘’sweater- wetter’’ before chuckling again and Louis rolled his eyes fondly, amused by Harry’s terrible sense of humor.

‘’Come with me, I have a spare shirt in the backroom,’’ Harry suggested, but Louis stopped him before he walked away.

‘’But I have class in like,’’ Louis glanced at the clock, ‘’10 minutes ago.’’

Harry looked at him with a smile and raised eyebrows, and again, Louis thought (and he’s been thinking that a lot that day)  _fuck it_ , and went with Harry to change his clothes.

Once they got into the backroom, which was pretty big actually, Harry went over to a little shelf and pulled out a jumper from one of the drawers, tossing it to Louis who caught it. Harry smiled at him and took a shirt himself, before glancing at Louis.

‘’Listen, I know we’ve only met, so if you want me to leave the room, I can-‘’

‘’No!’’ Louis interrupted quickly,  _too_ fucking quickly, and watched Harry’s smirk widen. ‘’I mean, I- uhm, if you want to, you can- but-‘’

Harry chuckled and eyed Louis for a moment, warm smile on his lips.

‘’You’re really cute, Lou,’’ he said before stripping his shirt off, leaving his nice muscles and pecks and that goddamn neverending torso on display.   
Louis tried not to drool all over the place.

‘’Like what you see?’’ Harry smirked with a glint in his eyes and okay.

Louis felt nervous. And for most people, it would be totally normal to feel nervous when there’s a Sexgod standing in front of you, with a perfect body and beautiful eyes and  _sinful, so sinful looking lips_ , but not for Louis.   
He was rarely nervous, actually always the opposite, smirking and mischievous and cheeky, but when Harry’s around, that completely changes.

He’s never had that before, he wasn’t nervous and awkward around boys he liked, even if he knew them for a short time, just like Harry, but maybe this was some kind of love at first sight shit, and Louis decided that he really shouldn’t think about it too much and see to get the upper hand in this conversation.

‘’Course I do,’’ he replied coldly, ‘’and I know that you will like it, too.’’   
That’s when he grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him shirtless and exposed.

When he saw Harry’s mouth open and close a few times as he took in the sight in front of him, Louis counted it as a small victory, s _o what._

‘’You’ve got some drool there, mate,’’ Louis chuckled and Harry snapped back to reality, clearing his throat and putting on his shirt when he saw that Louis already did so.

‘’You’re just a bit… Distracting. ‘s all.’’ Harry said seriously and Louis cracked up, laughing when Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

So, Louis knew Harry was gay. Or at least, interested in guys.   
He could work with that.

‘’Since you just spilled your tea, I’m gonna tell Niall to make you another one, yeah? You don’t gotta pay, of course.’’ Harry said as he made his way out of the backroom.

‘’Harry, I-,‘’ Louis started to say, but got interrupted by Harry. Rude.

‘’Lou, seriously. Just sit down and enjoy your day off of Uni, I’ll make you your tea, and, who knows, maybe I’m gonna show you how it is to be a barista.’’ Harry winked at Louis cheekily and the smaller boy smiled warmly, nodding his head.

‘’Yeah, I think- I think I’d like that a lot.’’

~

They spent the whole day fooling around with each other.

At first, Louis was sitting at a table close to the counter, sipping the tea Niall had made him (he liked the tea Harry had made him the day before much better, he decided) and watched Niall and Harry flutter around, talking to customers and cleaning the tables.

The coffee shop filled more and more with people, so Louis decided that he didn’t want to unnecessarily take up any space, so he moved to sit on a chair behind the counter.

When the place cleared out a bit there were just a few costumers, and Harry suggested to show Louis around for a bit, showing him how to use the coffee machine and where he baked all the delicious scones and muffins they sold.

‘’I used to work at a bakery when I was sixteen,’’ Harry had told Louis, ‘’So I’m the one baking the goods, since Niall can’t cook or bake for shit.’’

‘’Oi, I’ve heard that!’’ they heard an Irish accent yell and they both laughed at that, starring at each other when they’ve calmed down.

By the end of the day, Louis had helped making three cappuccino’s and one chai latte, which ended up tasting like an old sock and he had to leave the job to Niall. When they closed the shop down, Louis and Harry stood in front of it, smiling at each other brightly.

‘’I’ve had lots of fun today, Harry. Thank you,’’ Louis smiled and Harry returned it, before leaning in and kissing Louis’ rosy cheek, making the older boy blush even further.

‘’Me too, Louis. You’ve got my number, text me sometime, yeah? Hope I’ll see you soon.’’

‘’Yeah, I. Yeah, of course.’’

And then he left.

~

_Harry Styles, 20 years old, from Cheshire, single, bisexual, extremely good looking, nice, charming, has dimples, has brown and curly hair, many tattoos, tall,  owns a coffee shop, dropped out of school at the age of 18, doesn’t think about returning, plays guitar, has a lovely voice when he speaks, and when he sings, writes songs_

And so what if Louis writes down all the facts he knows about Harry.  
He isn’t pathetic, he’s  _not._

~

The following two weeks Louis is busy with Uni work, studying for his finals, learning scripts for his theatre class and such, so he doesn’t really have the time to go to the coffee shop to see Harry.

But that doesn’t mean they’re not in contact.

They’re texting all the time, every day for hours, sending each other silly pictures or stupid jokes they read somewhere, they’re texting until one of them goes to sleep.

Everything is pretty friendly and platonic, much to Louis’ dismay, until one lovely evening, Louis gets a text from Harry.

_Hey Lou wanna go out with me on Saturday? I know this place and they have really good pasta! If you want to…? .xx_

Louis felt like crying.

Actually, more like screaming and crying and kicking the couch with his feet and smashing his head into the wall because  _Harry asked him out. He fucking asked him out._

‘’I told you Lou, you didn’t even have to worry,’’ Zayn smiled as Louis stormed into his room and told him the whole story, not paying attention to the boy Zayn has over, lying half naked beside his best friend.

‘’Oh, by the way, Liam, this is my flatmate Louis, Lou, this is Liam,’’ Zayn introduced nonchalantly and Louis waved a little at Liam (a good looking bloke Louis must admit), and got a small smile back.

And then it hit him, he forgot to text Harry back and agree to a date with him.

As fast as he possibly could, he sprinted down the hallway towards the living room, only to come back when he heard Zayn yell ‘’Lou, close the fuckin’ door!’’, so he did that and  _then_ proceeded to sprint into the living room.

When he unlocked his phone he saw that Harry had texted him again, three messages waiting to be read.

_Uhm, Louis…?_

_Could you please reply, I’m kind of nervous now… .xx_

_Okay you know what, that was a very shitty idea, I’m sorry. Sorry for the bother, goodnight Lou, see you soon .xx_

And Louis wanted to cry again, but not out of happiness this time.

He quickly typed out a text and sent it to Harry, hoping the other boy didn’t change his mind.

_Oh god no Harry im so sorry i didnt reply Zayn asked me smtng and I kinda forgot.. Id love to go out with u xxx_

_Thank God, I thought I fucked this up haha Great then I’ll pick you up at seven? If that’s okay? .xx_

_Seven is perfect xxx_

Louis let out a sigh of relief, feeling giddy at the thought of going out with Harry. He fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, dreaming unmentionable things about Harry.

~

Louis was quite excited.  A bit nervous. He was a wreck, actually.  
He couldn’t wait for Saturday to come, and when it finally did, he started to get ready at four o’clock, washing his hair and showering and shaving his legs ( _shut the fuck up, if you only knew how smooth they felt_ ) and picking his clothes (that took up most of the time, of course.  _Of course._ ), so he was ready quite quickly, the only thing he could do then was pacing around in his living room.

‘’Lou, chill out, would you? You still have time,’’ Zayn said from where he was sitting on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

‘’ _Yes Zayn, I know,_ but I can’t stop thinking about what would happen if I screw up,’’ Louis whined and let himself fall onto Zayn’s lap, causing the other boy to let put a choked  _oomf._ ‘’I really want him to like me, Zayner.’’

Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis’ pout, shoving him off of his lap.  
‘’He already does Lou, don’t be ridiculous. And by the way, you’re a pro at seducing hot blokes, so you don’t gotta worry,’’ he winked at his best friend who broke out giggling, hitting Zayn on the chest.

‘’You’re the worst,’’ Louis said and stood up, smiling when he heard Zayn yell ‘’You love me though’’ behind him.  
‘’I do, yeah,’’ he responded before closing the door to his room, trying to calm his nerves a bit.

When Harry finally arrived and rang the doorbell, Louis had to resist the sudden urge to jump out of the window and bury himself alive in the backyard.  
Which would’ve been a bit hard, but he would’ve managed just fine.

‘’Zaaaaaayn,’’ he whisper yelled from the doorway of his bedroom, ‘’Zaaaaaaaaayn!’’

‘’What?’’ Zayn appeared and looked at Louis confused.

‘’Go and open the door.’’

‘’Why don’t you do it yourself?’’

Louis rolled his eyes. Didn’t Zayn know anything about the rules of dating?!

‘’I can’t, I have to look busy with getting ready. He can’t know that I’ve been waiting, I’d look desperate.’’

‘’Which you are.’’

Louis hit Zayn on the shoulder, hard this time.  
The fucker deserved it.

When the doorbell rang for the third time, Louis began to panic.

‘’Come on Zayn, please just open the fucking door!’’

Zayn just rolled his eyes and left Louis’ bedroom with a huff, opening the door and revealing a good looking bloke. He was pretty, Zayn was proud of Louis.

‘’Um, hello mate, my name’s Harry,’’ he stretched his hand out which Zayn shook, ‘’is Louis there?’’

‘’Yeah, he’s upstairs, he should be ready in a minute. Lou, Harry is here!’’ Zayn yelled and Louis let out a relieved breath, Zayn was a great friend.

He cleared his throat before yelling, ‘’I’ll be there in a minute!’’

Meanwhile, Zayn eyed Harry for a moment, before speaking, ‘’Oh and by the way, ‘m Zayn, Louis flatmate and best friend.’’

Harry smiled at that and Zayn almost snorted, it was so like Louis to like a guy with dimples,  _dimples for God’s sake._

‘’Here I am,’’ Louis announced as he stepped in front of the two boys and Harry gasped at the sight in front of him.

Louis was wearing tight,  _tight_ jeans and a V-neck that showed off his delicious collarbones and his throat looked so kissable and.

Harry wanted to eat him alive.

‘’Louis, you look- uhm… Wow,’’ Harry stuttered out and Louis had to bite off a smirk of victory.

‘’You don’t look too bad yourself, Styles,’’ he winked.

As Zayn was leaving the hallway, he muttered a ‘’slut’’ under his breath so only Louis could hear, and Louis smirked at that.

‘’Shall we?’’ he asked Harry and the left the house, entering the car and driving off to the place Harry had suggested.

That dinner was actually the best first date Louis ever had, honestly.

Harry was so polite and charming and nice and funny (well, as funny as Harry can be (because really, that boy had an obsession with knock knock jokes)) and Louis was smiling all the time, he felt his cheeks hurt, but he didn’t mind.

Also, Harry was such a gentleman, paying the check and helping Louis into his coat and holding the door open for him, not that Louis had expected anything different, you could just  _see_ how well raised Harry was.

~

‘’So, wanna go back to mine?’’ Harry asked as they were sitting in the car, driving home from the restaurant. Louis looked over to him and saw the mischievous spark Harry had in his eyes.

He fake gasped, ‘’ _Harry,_ you don’t really think that the only thing you gotta do to get me in your bed is to wine and dine me first, I’m not that easy!’’

Harry chuckled at that darkly.   
‘’How about I wine and dine and 69 you, then?’’

And okay. If that didn’t make Louis’ breath hitch, he didn’t know what else did.

He still decided to keep his cool.

‘’Oh really? Well, I was expecting kinda more than that, honestly,’’ Louis said, innocently batting his eyelashes, making Harry chuckle.

‘’Just wait and see, babe,’’ Harry smirked and turned his eyes to the road again, leaving Louis to shiver at the things he was imagining with Harry.

Louis couldn’t fucking wait to get to Harry’s place, then.  
He was fidgeting in his seat (unnoticeably, he hoped) and fumbling with his shirt the whole ride through, taking glances at Harry every so often.

When they finally arrived at Harry’s flat, they took off their shoes and coats and made themselves comfortable on Harry’s huge sofa.

‘’Want a drink?’’ Harry asked and stood up, walking over into the kitchen. ‘’I have wine, and rum, and… ‘d you want a rum and coke?’’

‘’Sure,’’ Louis yelled, scanning over the living room a bit. From the looks of the expensive-looking furniture and the big flat screen TV and the three (fucking  _three_ ) laptops on the shelf, Louis assumed that Harry wasn’t really short on money. Not that he really cared about that, but seriously, he just wondered.

‘’Do you live alone?’’ Louis asked as Harry came back into the living room, two glasses in his hands. He handed one to Louis, who took a sip of the drink.

‘’Nah, I live with Niall and another friend, Liam. Niall’s out with his friends though and Liam is at his boyfriend’s flat. I assume it’s his boyfriend, anyway, he doesn’t really talk about these things.’’

Louis nodded slowly, smiling at Harry warmly.  
‘’That’s nice, really. Thank you very much for the lovely date tonight, I really had a great time, you know?’’

Harry smiled back at that, moving a bit so he was sitting closer to Louis.  
‘’I had a nice time, too. Hope we can repeat that sometime.’’

‘’Definitely,’’ Louis responded, looking into Harry’s eyes and before he knew it, Harry was kissing him. He moved his hands so the tangled in Harry’s curls while the younger boy was holding his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss got heated pretty quickly, and when Harry asked for entrance with his tongue, Louis let him in immediately. Their tongues mashed and hands roamed each other’s bodies, and suddenly Harry lifted Louis onto his lap so he was straddling him, making the other boy squeak in surprise.

‘’You could’ve warned me, you wanker,’’ Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, making the other boy grin. Harry moved down to his neck and began to kiss and nibble on it, causing Louis to let out a whimper.

‘’Nah, you know how spontaneous I am,’’ Harry chuckled and bit into Louis’ neck while moving his hands down to Louis’ ass, gripping it and squeezing roughly.

‘’Oh yeah,’’ Louis breathed and gripped Harry’s hair, pulling him up for a deep kiss. Harry bit Louis’ lip roughly, then licked over it, making the other boy moan into his mouth. Harry flipped them over so he was on top of Louis and began to kiss his neck again, sucking on his skin to leave a nice, big hickey.

‘’Oh Harry, yeah,’’ Louis moaned and Harry felt his jeans tighten, his cock getting hard at the noises Louis was making. He unbuttoned his and Louis’ jeans and pulled them down a bit, so their clothed bulges were exposed.  
Louis spread his legs so Harry could fit between them and kissed Harry again, pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck, swirling his tongue and biting his lip.

‘’I need you, Haz,’’ Louis whimpered so quietly that Harry barely heard.  
But he did. With a grunt leaving his lips, he ground down onto Louis’ cock, feeling it twitch under the material. Louis let out a loud moan and proceeded to bury his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry’s hips never slowed down, grinding and circling, while he kissed the older boy’s neck. ‘’You’re so beautiful Lou, such a good boy,’’ he husked into Louis’ ear. After a few more thrusts and kisses, Louis felt himself getting close and he gripped Harry’s shoulders, rutting up against him.

‘’Yeah Harry, yeah, like that baby, please,’’ he was whining and whimpering, so Harry lifted him up a bit and rutted against the smaller boy, moaning as he felt the tight feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
‘’Gonna come for me, Lou? Gonna make your pants dirty for me, yeah?’’

‘’Yeah, Harry,’’ Louis cried out and let go, feeling his underwear getting soaked in his own come. He let Harry move against him until he came with a guttural moan, and the younger boy collapsed on top of Louis, both boys shaking from the aftershocks of their orgasms.

‘’Fuck,’’ Harry breathed into Louis’ neck, kissing it once more before moving to his lips and giving him one last, passionate kiss. ‘’Fuck, that was so good, Lou.’’  
Louis could only nod.

‘’Har- ry, you’re fucking, ugh- squishing me,’’ Louis complained and tried to shove a giggling Harry off of him, and Louis rolled his eyes. Leave it to Harry to fucking  _giggle_ after a mindblowing orgasm like that.

‘’Sorry babe,’’ Harry apologized with a smirk on his face and lay down next to Louis on the couch. He looked over to see Louis brushing his fringe out of his face, inhaling and exhaling deeply, and Harry was very, very happy and maybe a tiny little wee bit in love.

When Louis looked over and caught Harry starring, he smiled warmly and leaned over to peck his lips, feeling happy and somewhat giddy.

‘’Ugh, we need to shower, we stink,’’ Louis wrinkled his nose and Harry shot him an offended look, with a punch to his shoulder.

‘’Heeeey, say that for yourself but don’t offend me. I smell like a pretty flower.’’

Louis snorted at that. ‘’Yeah, a flower that just came in his pants. Come on you giant, up you get!’’ He helped Harry onto his feet and began to laugh loudly as he got tickled by Harry’s massive hands, somehow stumbling into the bathroom.

And if they sucked each other off in the shower, no one had to know.

~

Things were actually going really great between Harry and Louis.  
They would go on dates, Louis would spend his day in Harry’s coffee shop to watch his favorite boy do the job he loves, Harry would pick Louis up from his Uni classes, they’d occasionally suck each other off or exchange messy handjobs ,  Harry would fuck Louis’ into oblivion, often they’d cuddle…

So yeah, things were going pretty great.

They even started to call each other  _boyfriends_ (after one time when Louis was at Harry’s place Harry told Louis that his flatmate Liam would be home soon and that he had to introduce them, he just casually said ‘’’m gonna tell him you’re my boyfriend, yeah?’’ and Louis nodded frantically,  _of course,_ and Harry’s flatmate Liam turned out to be the lad Zayn was shagging for the past months and just. Louis was very confused and felt like he was starring in a badly directed movie. But well.) and Louis was very,  _very_ happy about it.

He was even happier that the five of them; Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis himself; became like a little group. They hung out sometimes and texted each other, and Louis’ life couldn’t have been better at that moment.

Until one day, it all went to shit.

Louis was sitting behind the counter, talking to Niall while he took a little break since just a few people were in the shop. Harry was washing glasses, putting them next to the sink and then drying them, Louis watched how careful he was when he took them and put them down again. Louis found himself being mesmerized by the simplest things Harry did, he was so, s _o_ fond of him.

His eyes turned to the door as he heard a  _ding_ , seeing two young men walk in, holding hands and smiling at each other. Louis smiled at that, too, it was obvious they were in love, and well, Louis was a bit of a softie for stuff like that. But only a bit.

They were walking towards the counter, when the taller man suddenly froze and his eyes widened. Louis furrowed his brows, confused as to what happened to that man, when he heard Niall whisper ‘’Oh shit.’’   
The man’s partner completely oblivious to what was going on, pulled his boyfriend to the counter.

‘’Uhm, hi, Harry,’’ the man greeted uncomfortably and looked anywhere else but Harry.

‘’Hello, uhm, Nick.’’

That’s when Niall stood up and went over to Harry, shoving him away softly.  
‘’Hiya pals, what can I get you?’’ he asked cheerfully, giving Harry a look who excused himself and went into the backroom of the coffee shop.

Louis was beyond confused.

He went after Harry to see if he was okay, ask his boyfriend what exactly was wrong, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Harry sniffle once.  
‘’H?’’ Louis whispered and Harry turned around, thank God he wasn’t really crying, but his eyes were watery. ‘’H, what’s wrong?’’

‘’Nothing Lou, don’t worry. Uhm… Can you- can I please have a minute?’’  
And that felt like a slap to Louis’ face.

Harry and him were so close, always telling each other everything, and Louis almost cried when Harry once told him that he though Louis was his soulmate. The missing piece in his puzzle. Even though they haven’t dropped the L-bomb yet, Louis knew they felt it.  _Both of them did._

But Harry didn’t want to tell him what was wrong, even though Louis was obviously worried, and Harry obviously wasn’t fine, but okay.  
‘’Uhm, s- sure, yeah, I’ll just… Yeah.’’ And Louis left the room.

When he got out he saw the couple walk out of the shop, and he grabbed Niall’s arm just as the blond boy was about to leave.  
‘’Hey Ni, do you know what that was? Why’s Harry upset?’’

Niall looked at him nervously before biting his lip, ‘’Look, Lou, I know you’re worried and shit but it’s… It’s not exactly my place to tell, y’know? Sorry, I gotta go and check up on him.’’

Okay, what the actual fucking fuck was going on?  
He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he really didn’t.   
But he was just so curious and worried and you would’ve done the same thing, right?  _Right????  
_ So he tiptoed to the backroom, if the customers needed anything they sure would be able to wait for five minutes, and leaned against the door, trying to hear what the boys were speaking.

‘’Mate, I know, but it has been two years.  _Two fucking years._ And you’ve got Lou, you’re so happy with him!’’ he heard Niall say and okay,  _what the fuck._

‘’I know Niall, but it all just came crushing back,’’ Harry then said, ‘’I haven’t seen him at all the past two years, and now I did, with his bloody boyfriend. That’s just my luck.’’

Then he heard rustling and he peaked through the keyhole, seeing that Niall had Harry in his arms, murmuring what he guessed were reassuring things.

And Louis really couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore, so he stepped away from the door, took a deep breath and knocked on it, once, twice.  
He didn’t hear anything for a moment, then Niall shouted ‘’Come in!’’ and Louis slowly, and ever so carefully, opened the door and peaked his head through.

‘’Can I come in?’’ he asked quietly and Harry chuckled wetly, shaking his head before looking at him with a small smile, nodding once. Louis then did so, brushing past Niall who left the room, and then he was standing in front of his boyfriend.

‘’Hi,’’ Harry greeted with a sheepish smile and Louis knew that he was faking happiness, he could sense that Harry wasn’t okay.

‘’What’s wrong, H?’’ Louis bluntly asked and took Harry’s hands in his small ones, squeezing him as if to say _I’m here for you H, baby I won’t leave, please just tell me so I can see you smiling again._

Harry took a deep breath before looking into Louis’ eyes.  
‘’The guy that was in the shop earlier, Nick. He’s my ex boyfriend.’’

And okay, Louis wasn’t expecting that.  
He didn’t know what exactly he was expecting, just not that.  
His boyfriend was crying because he saw his ex, okay.   
But really,  _what the fuck?_

‘’Uhm. Okay,’’ was all Louis could say, watching Harry curiously. ‘’And why is that a reason to get so upset?’’ Harry just laughed at that lightly, shrugging his shoulders.

‘’I’m asking myself the same thing.’’ He looked at Louis then, their eyes locking, and Louis could see a bit of pain in Harry’s green eyes and he had to get out of there as soon as possible. As he was about to turn around, Harry gripped his arm and pulled him towards him, holding on strongly.

‘’Harry, let me go,’’ Louis growled and Harry shook his head, looking at him pleadingly. ‘’I said let me go, I need to get out of here!’’

‘’I didn’t mean to- it’s… It was just so hard, seeing him with someone else,’’ Harry tried to explain, but Louis was having none of it.

‘’So, you wanna fucking tell me that you get sad about seeing your ex, even though you have a bloody _boyfriend_ and you expect said boyfriend not to get mad? Well, sorry Harry, but that’s not really how it works!’’

Harry let go of Louis’ hand and rubbed his face in frustration.  
‘’You don’t even let me explain, Lou.’’ He whined, and Louis just quirked an eyebrow.

‘’ _Enlighten me then,_ Harry,’’ Louis snapped and blatantly ignored Harry’s glare.  
The younger boy took a deep breath before speaking.

‘’Y’know, he was like… My first real relationship, ever. We dated about three years ago, our relationship lasted a year, and… I just don’t know, Lou, I haven’t seen him the past two years and now that I did, he was with someone else, and-‘’

‘’You wanna tell me that you’re jealous that he’s in a relationship?’’ Louis interrupted, hurt evident in his voice.

‘’God, no, Lou- it was just so hard-‘’

‘’You know what is hard?’’ Louis interrupted yet again, raising his voice. He couldn’t fucking believe what Harry was saying. ‘’Seeing your boyfriend almost have a breakdown because he saw his ex with someone else, I can’t fucking believe you Harry!’’

‘’He was my first everything, Louis, I can’t just forget him!’’ Harry yelled, pulling at his hair in sheer frustration.

‘’You’re not supposed to forget him, but  _get over him,_ Harry! You’re in a relationship now! Aren’t you happy?’’ Louis whispered the last part and felt himself close to tears, he couldn’t believe he’d get hurt so badly by the only boy he ever thought he loved. Harry looked at him with wide eyes before darting up from the seat on a table and rushing over to Louis, pulling him in by the waist for a deep kiss.

Louis didn’t even try to push him away, instead he just gripped Harry by his shirt and pulled him impossibly closer. Their tongues mashed and everything just felt so  _right,_ despite the argument they just had. Louis just wanted to forget it.

Harry broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Louis’, breathing a bit heavily. ‘’Sorry baby, I have no idea where that came from. I’m just… I don’t know, it was a bit surprising, but I don’t want him anymore.’’ He kissed Louis’ lips softly. ‘’I only want you, all the time.’’

Louis smiled at that and leaned up to give Harry a few more kisses, before hugging him tightly. ‘’Everything’s alright, Haz. Sorry I overreacted a bit.’’

They made their way out again and continued with their light banter with Niall, Harry every so often taking glances at Louis, the smaller boy smiling at him warmly. That day they had their first fight, and they were both a bit shook up about it, but everything was okay. They were okay, fights are part of it.

They were okay.

~

That evening Zayn and Liam were on a date, and after they’d go to Liam’s, so they politely asked Harry if he can stay the fuck out of the flat for the night.  
He agreed of course, with a chuckle and a pat on Liam’s back he left the flat and made his way over to Louis’.

‘’There’s my baboon- boyfriend!’’ Louis yelled as Harry entered the house, they weren’t knocking on each other’s doors anymore, and picked Louis up to swirl him around. ‘’Such a caveman,’’ Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips before kissing him passionately, always passionately.

‘’Baboon- boyfriend? That your new cute pet name for me, babe?’’ Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows and popped a chocolate- covered strawberry from the counter into his mouth.

‘’Hey, don’t eat them,’’ Louis swatted Harry’s hands away, ‘’they’re for later.’’   
Harry just smirked and walked up behind his boyfriend, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck softly.

‘’Oh is that so? ‘d you have something planned?’’

Louis smirked and put the strawberries into a bowl and into the fridge, with Harry still clinging to his back, ‘’Maybe.’’

They had a really nice dinner that evening, Harry cooked of course (he didn’t even let Louis near the stove when he told him that he once almost set the whole house on fire when he tried to boil water for noodles, _like, seriously_ ) and afterwards they sprawled out on the couch, their legs tangled and Louis’ head on Harry’s chest.

‘’Ugh, I’m so full, I can’t fucking breathe,’’ Louis suddenly moaned out and Harry burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his hands.

‘’You didn’t even eat that much, you elf. But what can you do, I’m just such a good cook,’’ Harry teased and Louis just rolled his eyes, leaning his head up to kiss Harry softly.

‘’You’re quite alright,’’ he said and giggled as Harry grabbed him and flipped them over so he was on top. He quickly kissed Louis to shush his giggles and they just lay there, enjoying the moment and each other’s company.

‘’Y’know Lou, I’ve been wanting to tell you summat for a while now, but, uhm… Like, we’ve been dating for almost six months now, and…,’’ Harry was glancing around nervously.

‘’God, Harry, spit it out already,’’ Louis grinned and kissed Harry’s cheek to reassure him everything was fine.

‘’I’m in love with you, Lou. Like, really, and I think that’s foolish and I totally understand if that feeling isn’t mutual but I-‘’ he was cut off by Louis pressing his lips to Harry’s fiercely, prying his mouth open with his tongue.

When Louis pulled away, his grin was almost splitting his face in half.  
‘’I love you too, you bloody idiot,’’ and he kissed Harry again.

They were making out for a while like that, hands roaming and tongues mashing, when suddenly Harry ground his hips down into Louis’, making the smaller boy moan. He felt his boyfriend hard in his jeans, and decided to do something about it. So Harry trailed kisses down Louis’ jawline to his neck, nibbling on it and making sure to leave a mark, before he pulled his shirt up and exposed Louis’ tummy.

They’ve done this so many times before, gotten intimate and had sex, but that night Harry wanted to take his time with Louis, prove him that he loved him and make the words bore themselves into his skin.

He kissed at Louis’ slightly evident abs, licking around his navel and enjoying how Louis’ stomach fluttered. The smaller boy quickly pulled his shirt over his head so Harry had more skin to kiss, and that’s exactly what he did.  
He moved up to Louis’ nibbles and began to lick around them, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it. He looked up into Louis’ eyes, they held eye contact while Harry was sucking and Louis was moaning from the amazing feeling.

Harry knew how sensitive his boyfriend’s nipples were, so he took his time to tease him, ever so slowly moving over to the other one.  
When he felt like Louis was worked up enough, he moved down to his stomach again.

‘’Such a cute tummy, Louis, you’re so gorgeous,’’ Harry mumbled against his skin and kissed along the waistline of Lou’s trousers.

‘’Harry baby, please… Stop teasing,’’ Louis begged but it was useless, Harry had this planned and he was enjoying it far too much. He popped open Louis’ jeans and sat up to take them off, kissing at his ankles before hovering over Louis again to give him a quick peck on the lips.

‘’Patience, baby boy,’’ Harry only smirked and began to mouth at Louis’ dick through his pants, making the other boy curse loudly. Harry licked and kissed his dick through the material, feeling it getting wetter and wetter with precome.

‘’You’re soaking your pants, baby,’’ Harry murmured against the material, ‘’what are you so excited for?’’

Louis only moaned and looked down at Harry, his eyes pleading and desperate. He should hurry the fucking hell up, nobody teases The Queen like that.  
Yes, The  _Queen._

‘’What do you want, baby?’’ Harry husked into his ear when he moved up, biting at his earlobe and soothing it with his tongue, making Louis grip his back in need, lightly grinding up into him.

‘’Please babe, please… I need it…’’, Louis’ whine was interrupted by Harry’s lips on his, murmuring ‘’What do you need baby, tell me. Use your words,’’ into his mouth. Taking a deep breath to calm himself a bit, Louis looked into Harry’s eyes and whispered, ‘’Please suck my cock, Harry.’’

Harry growled at his words,  _of course he would, of course he’d please his boy and make him feel good and happy and **God, Harry loved him so much.**_

Harry only smiled and kissed Louis’ lips before moving down and slowly taking his boxers off, letting Louis’ hard dick spring free. As soon as the boxers were off, Harry took Louis into his hand, stroking the shaft before kissing the tip, tasting the salty precome on it. Louis threw his head back in ecstasy when Harry suddenly took all of him in, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks.

You know, Louis has blown many guys before and they were all amazed because ‘’apparently he doesn’t have a gag reflex’’ but boy, he was nothing compared to Harry. Harry had the perfect mouth for sucking dick, it was a lot bigger compared to Louis’, and his lips would obscenely stretch out around Louis’ cock and only the sight of that could have Louis coming in minutes, but.

He was holding back.

Harry was swirling his tongue around the head of Louis’ cock, then licking down the shaft till he reached his balls. Louis almost came as Harry took one of his balls into his mouth and began to suck them as good as he could, teasing and pleasing his boyfriend. When he went to blow Louis again, the older boy tangled his hands in Harry’s hair and pushed a little, only a little, and Harry obliged, sinking further down his cock and deepthroating him.

‘’Fucking hell, H… You’re gonna make me come,’’ Louis breathed out and immediately Harry pulled away, moving up and kissing Louis deeply and dirtily, groaning into his mouth.

‘’Can’t let that happen, can we?’’ he mumbled and stood up, reaching for Louis’ hand. ‘’Up you get, we gotta go to the bedroom. Go ahead, I’ll just get the strawberries,’’ Harry commanded and Louis did as he was told (when the hell did he become so submissive? (he snorted inwardly, he has always been like that, who was he kidding?)), and squealed when Harry slapped his bare ass as he was walking past him.

Quickly, Harry grabbed the bowl of chocolate- covered strawberries from the fridge and went upstairs, being greeted by a very naked Louis sprawled onto the bed, playing with his nipples. He sat the bowl aside and joined his boyfriend on the bed.

‘’Didn’t dare to touch yourself, hmm?’’ Harry asked as he nosed along Louis’ jawline, occasionally leaving kisses. Louis chuckled and turned his head a bit, catching Harry’s lips in a kiss.

‘’Nope, I know the rules, Haz.’’

And that did things to Harry.

He growled and attacked Louis lips, nipping with his teeth and soothing with his tongue, until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

‘’Harry, wanna suck you,’’ Louis whimpered and pushed Harry off of him, beginning to unbutton his jeans.

‘’But babe, I wanna make tonight just about you, you don’t ne-‘’

‘’Then let me do this, you know how much I love it!’’ Louis said and, yeah, he was playing a bit dirty because he  _knew_ how riled up Harry could get just because of  _words,_ but. He really wanted it. So Harry let him (of course he did) and Louis removed his pants and underwear in one go, seeing how Harry’s massive cock sprung free.

He decided to be a little tease and make Harry wait till he got to fuck him, so he just leaned down and gave a few kitten licks to the tip of Harry’s cock, then he kissed around the base.

‘’Louis, I swear to God, if you tease me now I’ll shove my cock down your throat and fuck your mouth,’’ he heard Harry growl above him and yeah okay, he really wanted that. But he didn’t want to kill the mood by getting too rough, he knew Harry wanted to make that night romantic and special, so he looked up at Harry with innocent eyes and took his cock in as far as he could without gagging.

When Harry grabbed his hair and started pushing him up and down his cock, Louis relaxed his throat and just hollowed his cheeks, enjoying how Harry took control. When he felt Harry tug him away by his hair, he shot him a confused look.

‘’Wanna be inside you baby, can’t wait any longer,’’ was Harry’s explanation, and yeah, Louis could live with that. So he quickly got onto his back and spread his legs, letting Harry get between them and kiss him for a while, Louis stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. Then Harry pulled away and Louis thought he’s gonna get the lube, but Harry had other plans in mind.

‘’You’re gonna love this, Lou,’’ he whispered and before Louis could even think about what he meant, his legs were thrown over Harry’s shoulders and Harry’s tongue was licking a fat stripe over his hole, making him cry out in pleasure. His hands found their way into Harry’s hair and he didn’t know if he wanted to pull him away, or pull him closer as his tongue prodded his tight hole.

‘’Fuck, Harry, warn me next time, for fuck’s sake!’’ Louis breathed out and felt the other boy laugh against his skin, but resumed licking Louis out then.  
He circled the boys’ rim and suckled on it, even kissing it a few times, before he dove in with his tongue and felt Louis’ hole open up.

Louis threw his head back and he just couldn’t keep the noises in, letting put moan after moan, crying out Harry’s name, and the younger boy loved what he could do to Louis. He loved to be able to watch him fall apart, to get him to the point where he was so fucking  _overwhelmed_ , and then it hit Harry hard, because Louis was  _his._

Suddenly Louis felt Harry pull away and in a second Harry’s lisp were on his, kissing him feverishly. Louis moaned at the slight taste of himself on Harry’s tongue, pulling the boy closer. ‘’I love you so much, Lou,’’ Harry gasped against his lips and Louis felt a bit overwhelmed with adoration for this boy.

‘’I love you too, baby, love you, yeah. And now get in me because I really can’t wait anymore,’’ Louis smiled back but frowned when Harry bit his cheek.  
‘’Ow, that was very unsexy, Harold! What was that for?’’

‘’For ruining our moment, you prick,’’ Harry smiled and took the lube out of the beside- table, squirting some onto his fingers and spreading it a bit around Louis’ entrance, easily pushing one finger in.

‘’Oh shit, yeah… You can add another one, I won’t break, you know,’’ Louis commented sassily,  _always so bloody sassy, Harry thought,_ and Harry just chuckled, ‘’Nah, wanna tease ya a bit.’’

He laughed when Louis kicked him with his foot lightly and added another finger, thrusting them in and out of Louis at a steady pace, watching how Louis’ rim stretched around his digits. After a while he worked up to three fingers and Louis was getting very impatient.

‘’Would you hurry up and get in me already?’’ he snapped and Harry raised his eyebrows, not liking in what tone Louis was talking to him. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the duvet, crossing his arms.

‘’Dare to repeat that, Louis?’’ he asked and Louis gulped, maybe he shouldn’t have said that? Louis was looking at him innocently, a short ‘’Sorry Haz, fuck me please?’’ leaving his lips and Harry scoffed, shaking his head.  
‘’You’re lucky I’m in a good mood tonight,’’ he spoke as he was spreading lube onto his cock, lining himself up at Louis’ opening, ‘’otherwise you would get  _punished,’’_ and with the last word his thrust into Louis, making the other boy cry out.

He bottomed out and waited for his boyfriend to adjust and fuck, shit, wank, cunt- Louis just couldn’t get used to how  _fucking huge_ Harry’s cock was.  
After a few moments of breathing deeply in and out, Louis signalized for Harry to move. Harry pulled out a bit, only to push back in again a bit harder, making Louis let out a breathy moan. He thrust in and out at a steady pace, leaning his forehead against Louis’ so they could look each other in the eyes.

Louis had never felt something like that, not only the sex, but that was so much more. Harry was looking right into his soul and Louis realized, yet again, how in fucking love with this boy he was. He leaned moaned loudly when Harry landed a particularly deep thrust, leaving Louis gasping for air.

He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer, their hips snapping and chests touching. When Harry leaned down and moaned into Louis ear, Louis was in bloody heaven. ‘’Like that Harry, yeah… Fuck me baby, fuck,’’ he moaned, he couldn’t control what he was saying, at this point he didn’t have a filter. It wasn’t like Harry minded, though.

‘’Yeah Lou, baby, you’re so good, so beautiful. Taking my cock so well,’’ Harry rasped and sped up his thrust a bit, leaning down and biting at Louis’ neck, enjoying the sinful sounds his boyfriend was making. He smirked in satisfaction when he heard Louis cry out, clawing at his back with his nails as Harry hit his prostate, hitting it again and again.

‘’Right there Haz- Fuck! Fucking hell Harry,  _your cock-_ ‘’ the loud moan he let out interrupted his sentence and Harry pulled away a bit, putting his hands beside Louis’ body and pounding into him as hard and fast as he could, watching Louis’ cock twitch and spurt out a bit of precome.

As he saw Louis’ stomach tighten, he grabbed his cock and started stroking, whispering into Louis’ ear, ‘’You gonna come for me baby? Gonna come hard? Make a mess on the both of us while I fuck you through your aftershocks until you fucking cry, huh, Lou?’’

‘’Please Harry, let me- Please!’’ Louis screamed and with a short ‘’Let go,’’ from Harry he came, spurting come between his and Harry’s body, screaming out Harry’s name and arching his back off the bed. He whimpered a bit as Harry continued thrusting, but he let him, whispering the filthiest things that came to his mind into Harry’s ear, and soon Harry was filling him up with his come, growling deeply and kissing Louis as he pulled out.

‘’Fucking hell… Fucking hell…,’’ Louis kept saying until Harry slapped his hand over his mouth, making him shut up. He looked over at Louis and chuckled, taking his hand away and pulling Louis into his chest.

The smaller boy immediately cuddled closer to Harry, but he couldn’t stop saying it in his mind,  _fucking hell… fucking hell…_

‘’That was the best sex I’ve ever had, oh God,’’ he breathed and Harry only chuckled, kissing his temple softly.

‘’Maybe because it was more than that?’’

Louis looked up at him with a look,  _what do you mean?_

‘’I love you, had to show it to you,’’ Harry simply said and Louis immediately understood. They made love.

‘’I love you so much, H.’’

‘’I love you too, baby.’’

~

(And if they talked a bit and fed each other the strawberries and went for round two that night, rougher and wilder and  _so much filthier_ , no one had to know.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr:  
> hugsziall.tumblr.com


End file.
